Fury
Fury, also known as Mr. Eradicate, is one of the three titular protagonists of the series. He is the third member of a trio of Grins who, along with Yeah and Jam, share the same body and must work together to get the delicious mango at the end of every level. Character description Fury is a Grin clad in red accents, a color that reflects his rageful and brute personality. His most notable physical trait, aside his huge size margin compared to the other Grins, is the presence of thick black eyebrows. Similarly to Yeah, he wears a round beige hat with two brown earphones, though they are much larger. A tuft of black hair protrudes from the back of his hat, making Fury the only one of the trio to show hair. His wardrobe is similar to the others: he wears a red shirt, a beige jacket with a red line, dark red pants and two caramel shoes. Due to his powerful strength, Fury also wears a pair of red boxing gloves, which enables him to punch and destroy blocks in his way. He specifically wears these gloves to cover up his hands, which are always on fire. In Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!, Fury uses the Memory Book to communicate with Yeah and Jam without having to do so face-to-face. Fury writes in red ink and has the largest, thickest handwriting of the three, though he generally writes the least due to it being hard to write with boxing gloves on. Role in the Yeah Jam Fury series Fury is the third of the three playable characters, along with Yeah and Jam, in both games of the Yeah Jam Fury series. In both games, Fury is the biggest, strongest, and heaviest of the three characters. In fact, he is too big to fit in small spaces less than three blocks tall or two blocks wide. He also cannot jump at all and he takes long, slow steps when walking, making this the only way for him to cross over gaps. Fury's most valuable asset is his special ability to destroy Yellow Blocks and Ice Blocks by punching them or even by simply falling onto them using his weight. More importantly, the Yellow Blocks that Fury destroys will then be added to Yeah's quota. Additionally, in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!, the level 5000 Blocks transforms Fury into a massive red cab truck to smash the aforementioned amount of Yellow Blocks so the mango can appear. Gallery Artwork Fury Concept.jpg|Early concept art of Fury for Yeah Jam Fury. YJF Fury art.png|Fury's official art from Yeah Jam Fury. YJFUME! Fury art.png|Fury's appearance in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Fury Can't Wait.jpg|Fury's "Can't wait to meet you!" promotional image for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Splash Card - Fury.png|Fury's splash card in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. UME I Can Also Be A Truck Sticker.png|Artwork of Fury's truck form in the Memory Book. Card - FUURYYY! (Cover).jpg|Fury's Steam Trading Card artwork for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Card - Frosty Fury (Cover).jpg|Frosty Fury's Steam Trading Card artwork for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Emoticon - yjffury.png|Fury's emoticon for Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Screenshot YJF - Stage Done - Fury.png|Fury clears the stage level in Yeah Jam Fury. Category:Characters in Yeah Jam Fury Category:Characters in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Yeah Jam Fury series Category:McLeodGaming Category:World Entertainment Studios